In general, common camera-used video tape is smaller than normal video tape in length, width and height. Therefore, a special video tape player must be used to display the content of the video tape, and the most general domestic VHS and Beta video tape players can not be employed to do so. Thereby, the content of a camera-used video tape must be re-recorded on general video tape to meet the requirement of common video player and this causes a lot of inconvenience.
Some have practitioners have developed various video tape changing or converting devices which can convert smaller video tape into the larger tape, wherein a power system is provided to displace and locate the tape member to cooperate with the video magnetic head for display. However, since the video tape converting device must be placed into the video player when played, the power system can not be connected to an external power source. As a result, dry cell batteries are applied to serve as the power supply. Accordingly, the. dry cell batteries appear to be indispensable when the device is used. Moreover, the structure of the device is quite complicated and the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Therefore, the current video tape changing device is impractical and not economical to the consumer and manufacturer.